kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Zikan Zax
The is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Geizhttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/zikan-zax.html. Design * - The blade of the axe. By channeling pressurized energy to the blade, it creates a resonance vibration that allows the weapon to cut through anything. When a Time Charge is initiated, the blade goes into its overload state and vibrates to the natural frequency of the enemy to destroy it. Even in Yumi mode, the blade still functions for situations of close quarter combat. * - A trigger mechanism in Ono Mode that once pressed, delivers energy to the Zax Edge blade for attacks. * - An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. This allows the Zikan Zax to receive battle data to optimize its systems for the user. In situations where a Riderwatch is inserted, the Grip inputs data of the Ridewatch directly into the user's suit, allowing them to understand how to use it in battle. * - The muzzle of the weapon's bowgun in Yumi Mode. Utilizes high pressurized energy injected to the central barrel which is propelled at high speed, the energy is very quickly molded into an arrow construct as it exits the barrel. By inserting a Ridewatch, the energy can be augmented according to the data of a specific Ridewatch for finishers. * - The input module for Ridewatches. By inserting a Ridewatch into it, the weapon can power up for finishers. * - The special attack mechanism. By pressing the Zax Ryūzu, the Time Charge will start, allowing Geiz to execute basic finishing attacks. However, if a Ridewatch is installed in the Ridewatch Slot, a special finisher is initiated, harnessing the powers of the Ridewatch. * - The crossbow trigger in Yumi Mode. Pulling back on the Burst Slinger releases high pressure energy from the injectors and it is loaded into the central barrel. Upon releasing the trigger, the energy is pushed out and flies through and out of the Zax Penetrator. Modes The Zikan Zax has two modes; and . Zikan Zax Yumi.png|Yumi Mode Zikan Zax Ono.png|Ono Mode Special Attacks To activate a special attack, Geiz must the press the Zax Ryūzu on the Zikan Zax. *Yumi Mode ** *Ono Mode ** : Geiz slashes the enemy with the Zikan Zax in Ono Mode, projecting a red energy wave, and the impact depending on which form Geiz is in. ***'Geiz': A red energy clock is projected with each defeated enemy. ***'Faiz': Faiz's logo is projected with each defeated enemy. Zakkuri Wari.png|Zakkuri Wari Faiz Zakkuri Cutting Prelude.png|Zakkuri Wari (Faiz) (Prelude) Faiz Zakkuri Cutting Explode.png|Zakkuri Wari (Faiz) (Impact) Finisher To activate a finisher, Geiz must plug a Ridewatch in the Ridewatch Slot of the Zikan Zaxe. Yumi Mode= * : Geiz uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax in Yumi Mode, and performs a powerful blast. **'Cross-Z': Geiz shoots a Chinese dragon projection at enemy. **'Wizard': Geiz shoots an ice arrow to freeze the object and then shoots an fire arrow to destroy it. **'Knight': Geiz charges the Zikan Zax with blue energy before firing off a blue whirlwind. A manifestation of Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form briefly appears behind Geiz afterward. Cross-Z Giwa Giwa Shoot.png|Giwa Giwa Shoot (Cross-Z) Wizard Giwa Giwa Shoot Blizzard.png|Giwa Giwa Shoot (Wizard: Ice arrow) Wizard Giwa Giwa Shoot Flame.png|Giwa Giwa Shoot (Wizard: Flame arrow) Ryuki Knight finisher 1.jpg|Giwa Giwa Shoot (Step 1: Energy charging) Ryuki Knight finisher 2.jpg|Giwa Giwa Shoot (Step 2: Whirlwind launching) Ryuki Knight finisher 3.jpg|Giwa Giwa Shoot (Step 3: Knight Survive Form manifested) |-| Ono Mode= * : Geiz uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax in Ono Mode, and performs a powerful slash. **'Geiz': Geiz coats the blade of the Zikan Zax in red energy before slashing the enemy twice with each energy wave resembling a red and silver energy clock. **'Wizard': In a manner similar to the AxCalibur's Dragon Shining, Geiz channels a massive amount of energy while spinning his Zikan Zax, thus enlarging it. Geiz then uses the gigantic ax to cleave the enemy. Alternatively, Geiz can also make his Zikan Zax coated in flame as he cleave the enemy. **'Ghost': Geiz coats the blade of the Zikan Zax in orange spiritual energy and slashes the enemy. Geiz Zakkuri Cutting.png|Zakkuri Cutting (Geiz) Wizard Zakkuri Cutting giant axe.png|(Prelude: Enlarging Axe) (Wizard; version 1) Wizard Zakkuri Cutting slash.png|Zakkuri Cutting (Wizard; version 1) Fourze Wizard shooting finsiher prelude.png|Zakkuri Cutting (Wizard; version 2) (Prelude) Wizard Zakkuri Cutting close range.png|Zakkuri Cutting (Wizard; version 2) Ghost Zakkuri Cutting.png|Zakkuri Cutting (Ghost) Notes *Like Zikan Girade, the "Zikan" part could mean either or its , representing Geiz's "watch" and "Hiragana" motifs. **The Zax part comes from combination of the words and , representing its axe motif. **Unlike the Zikan Girade, however, the Time Charge countdown on the Zikan Zax is in English, not Japanese. *Zikan Zax draw elements of past Rider weapons that are related to Geiz himself. **Sonic Arrow: The weapon mainly use by New Generation Riders, fellow secondary riders from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Ryu Tenkuji's Axe: The weapon of choice of the father of Kamen Rider Ghost, whose Armor is the first one use by Geiz. See also *Zikan Girade *Zikan Despear *Zikan Zaclaw Appearances Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Axes Category:Dual Weapon